


To Belong

by TyoowiTheSnek



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 5Ds needs more love, Aki and Yusei are just friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Dadzawa, Dimension Travel, Discrimination, Everyone Needs A Hug, Finding a place in life, Follows BNHA canon, Friendship, Gen, I can't write romance for the life of me, INDEFINITE HIATUS, No Beta, So I'm here, Some hurt/comfort, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyoowiTheSnek/pseuds/TyoowiTheSnek
Summary: After dueling in the fortune cup, Aki and Yusei's marks start to glow brighter than ever. They are enveloped by the red light and the next thing anyone knows, the two signers are gone without a trace.OrAki and Yusei get a second chance to live a fair life (mostly)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	To Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The crossover I've always wanted since, like, a week ago! I wanted to give Yusei and Aki some real time to become friends and a (very long) break from being the outcasts of society. This takes place right after Aki and Yusei duel for the first time during the Fortune Cup thing in 5Ds and right after the U.A. Entrance Exams in BNHA. I don't want to write a ton of people, so everyone other than the people in the tags won't be seen very often.

Aki's Life Points hit zero as her mask crumbled off her. She looked up at Yusei giving him a clear view of her face and the tears running down it.

"Help me..." It was quiet enough that only Yusei and Divine, who had been approaching her, heard it. Yusei hadn't been expecting this, but he hoped it meant his message had gotten through to her.

"Izayoi!"

He didn't get the chance to say more before the disgusting shouts of triumph started.

"Serves you right, witch!"

"Go home to your witch's nest!"

The marks on both Yusei's and Aki's arms only glowed brighter as Stardust and Black Rose Dragon heard the cries of their bearer's hearts. The dragons finally decided together to send the two somewhere where they could live their lives without constantly being put down because of things out of their control.

As Divine was about to reach Aki who had collapsed on the floor, the red glow of the two signer marks enveloped her and Yusei, causing the man to take a step back and cover his eyes. Once the glow dimmed and finally disappeared, both duelists were gone without a trace.

0o0o0o0o0 - In the world of quirks - 0o0o0o0o0

Suzuki Hito was just a random dude milling about his apartment after work wondering how bad it would be to wish for something interesting to happen when suddenly he didn't have to decide because there were now two strangers with glowing arms in his apartment. 

_...What._

Once he fully processed the fact that there were two people on his floor in pain, he called the police and then an ambulance just in case all the while freaking the heck out because there were two _random_ people _on his floor_ in pain. Once everything was all cleared up he decided he did _not_ like the universe's sense of humor _at all_.

After checking on the two intruders, the paramedics deemed them stable enough to be moved to the hospital as the police got the details from Hito and just like that, the two mystery individuals were whisked away.

At the hospital, the doctors were trying to bring down Yusei's and Aki's body temperatures, which were bordering on dangerous at 103° F, having slowly risen throughout the trip to the hospital. The doctors eventually determined that the heat was most likely coming from the strange glowing rather than the patients' reaction to some sort of sickness, though they didn't completely rule out the possibility. A few days later the red marks had completely stopped glowing, leaving slightly faded symbols on the left arms of the two. During those days, the police couldn't find any lead on who these people were and how they got there.

Yusei was the first to wake up, only remembering a bright light, then pain, then darkness. He realized he was in a hospital after a little while of trying to piece together his scrambled mind, then that Aki was there too. Just then, a doctor walked in, the clipboard he was holding immediately telling Yusei that they weren't in Neo Domino City.

"Where are we?" They obviously weren't in the Satellite which meant they were somewhere completely unknown, so he needed to figure that out first and foremost.

"Oh, you're awake! You're in the Musutafu city hospital ***** " the doctor responded. This only confused Yusei more because 1. He'd never heard of Musutafu, 2. They were speaking Japanese so it had to be in Japan and 3. Neo Domino was the only city left in Japan ****** (Satellite didn't really count). He was wondering what to ask the doctor next to clarify things when he heard the shifting on the bed next to him.

"What's going on?" Aki asked, only slightly less confused than Yusei, who then decided that that question was as good as any.

"Ah, now that you're both awake, let me explain," said the doctor, relieved that both patients were finally awake after being unconscious for almost three full days. "You two both appeared on the floor of an apartment three days ago with those marks of your's glowing a bright red. The owner called the police and an ambulance because you looked to be in pain. You've both been unconscious and have had a very high fever for the last three days."

At the mention of the signer marks, the two looked at their arms, both being surprised for two different reasons. Yusei's actually stayed and Aki's was noticeably more faded than she remembered it being.

"Also, the police weren't able to find any info on either of you, so if you could give us some information like your name and age, we could get a proper hospital record and get you two back to where you were." This immediately raised a red flag for Yusei because they should've been able to find at least his criminal profile with his criminal mark, that combined with everything else along with the doctor's yellow slitted eyes and more-pointy-than-normal ears brought him to one conclusion.

"I think we may have a problem"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this random thing! I now have even more respect for the talented fanfiction writers out there, this is hard! Anyway, that's the first chapter done. It's a little shorter than I wanted it but it is what it is. As for the asterisks, here they are:
> 
> *I really don't know what to call it and while it probably isn't the only hospital in the city, that's just what it's going to be.
> 
> **I really don't know if this is true, but I kinda figure that Neo Domino being a "utopia" makes it a little more possible? IDK, just bear with me.


End file.
